Rapture Infinite
by Desteny star
Summary: *Sequel to Big sister* Jacob wakes up in a broken rapture with no memory of what happened and how he got there, the only clue to what happen comes from his sister Sophie who communicates through a radio. How can he fight a fate that is to come?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Here it is, as I had promised the first chapter of Rapture Infinite, the official last story of the little/Big brother Saga. It had been sometime and a lot of hard work, the first version didn't work out as it seemed a little bit of a copy of Bioshock infinite and very cheesy to add.  
**

**But thanks to Bioshock burial at sea and its...heartbreaking ending..it gave me the perfect idea for the story.**

**Summary: The story starts with Jacob having a dream about being in Paris and meeting Elizabeth again, after he wakes up he is shocked to find himself in a Rapture which Jack is currently evil and running it to the ground as he builds his army.**

**Confused and with broken memories, Jacob's only hope for survival comes from the voice of his sister Sophie, who somehow is talking to him through the radio...even though he knows its not possible..and the two mysterious twins called the Luteces, who have the uncanning ability to pop out of nowhere to offer advice.**

**After finding Elizabeth they will both team up and travel through the broken rapture, meeting some familiar faces and such as they hope to find a way to stop Jack and head back home, but the question is...will they do it? how did Jacob got there in the first place? and why? Lets find out.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and please remember to review when done.  
**

* * *

_"No matter whether we believe in the existence of God or not..there is a greater power behind everything which composes our lives"-Jacob (Alexander) Andrew Lamb._

* * *

"ALEX! GET AWAY FROM THAT MACHINE, ITS GOING TO BLOW!",

"TAKE COVER!" (CRASH, EXPLOSION, RUMBLE)

(Silence)

"Czar? you okay?",

"Alex, where did you go?! stop playing games with us!",

"Jacob! show yourself right now before I make you!",

"Jacob?..."

"Oh my god...where did he go?!"

* * *

**France, Paris 2012:**

Awkward, that's the only feeling a single bachelor could feel as he walked across the cobble stone streets of the capital of couples and love.

Out of all the places he could have chosen to go on his little...vacation why did he pick Paris when he could have picked to have an exiting Indiana Jones style adventure in India or gone to Hawaii and surf his vacation away or gone to feed sharks.

But no he choose Paris, the worst city to go to when your single...if only he had gone to last Vegas instead...ya that last one would have been good.

Sighting the man continued his walk to nowhere, he wore a long sleeve black dress shirt, long sleeves were pulled up a bit mid elbow, the first two buttons of the shirt were undone, wore tan color slacks with a nice pair of shoes, his dark hair was combed neatly with some gel, the combination of clothes were a little out of date.

He was indeed a very odd sight with his way to walk, dress and talk suggesting that he was old fashion, he was skinny, but well built, tall but not too tall, his skin was very pale suggesting he hadn't been out in the sun for too long, his eyes were the strangest of all for they were bi color, one eye was color gray while the other eye was blue, main reason why he hid them behind a pair of sunglasses.

His eyes were a small bother for him, it was better than when he had them glowing yellow like cat eyes.

Shaking that though of his head he looked ahead to see the Eiffel tower just an hour walk away, the sun setting slowly.

Deciding he had walked enough he turned and stopped at a little outdoor french cafe to take a rest.

Sitting on an empty table he breathed slowly, a waiter brought over a menu, chit chatted in french trying to offer some wine and appetizers which he refused for alcohol gave him nightmares.

When the french waiter left he looked back at the Eiffel tower and began to think of the events that brought him to this city.

Just a day ago he...Jacob Andrew, was busy doing what he usually did, being Czar of Rapture...

Technically he didn't wanted to be leader or Czar or King, but he was voted the leader and soon the little sisters and brothers dubbed him as Czar and soon the tittle stuck to him like glue.

Czar Alexander...it was who he was now in Rapture and boy did Rapture needed a lot of work.

Twice it had been reconstructed, the first time during the battle against the tyrant Gilbert, the second after the war against the parasites and their commander Nero...the last one left the city devastated and in fear of the government discovering them and exploding them and their families, luckily thanks to the thinker and the use of hypnosis plasmids they were able to make sure Rapture was kept a secret and unknown to outsiders, after that they just rebuild the city.

Sadly just as they thought that they were done another building resurfaced, this one was fairly odd for nobody had seen it before and it wasn't even recorded on the old maps of rapture or in the system.

So Jacob gathered a small group of big brothers and sisters, himself included, to investigate the building.

Upon looking at it they discovered it was an old department store building frank fountain put up, nothing out of the ordinary till they made a closer inspection.

Hidden deep inside they found some old plasmid...drinkable ones..and some kind of device..built by Suchong.

Something...Wait a second...he didn't remember what happened next and come to think of it...he didn't even remember how he got to Paris in the first place.

He knows that all his friends were begging him to take it easy and go out but...he doesn't remember packing and leaving..much less for Paris.

"Something isn't right here" though Jacob as he looked around his environment with caution.

Soon the waiter came back, interrupted Jacob's thoughts by saying "Bonjour je suis Edgar votre serveur pour ce soir, êtes-vous prêt à commander? (hello I am Edgar your waiter for tonight, are you ready to order?)".

Deciding to order before he got kicked out, Jacob looked over the small menu before saying in french "Je vais devoir les cannellonis Brocciu avec une tranche de pain et de boire de l'eau (I'll have the Brocciu cannelloni with a slice of bread and water to drink)".

Nodding the waiter took the menu and left, once he was gone Jacob was left alone again to continue his musings as he listened to the sounds of Paris and the music of La Vie En Rose that was being played in the cafe...but only for a short while.

"Sir" he heard turning his head he turned a little to look at the person only to find the person...woman...shielding her face behind a small black and white sketch she made of his face, the sketch, it was him, his features were captured perfectly, his name was written on it.

"How did you know my name?" asked Jacob as he looked oddly,

"You told me sometime ago" she said lowing the sketch revealing her face...her dark brown hair...blue eyes..he knew her!

"Elizabeth?" Jacob gasped slowly getting off of his chair and looked at the woman before him.

Her hair was long and a dark brown, much like his own hair, it was tied behind on a low pony tail, she wore very little make up perhaps a little bit of eye shadow, mascara and a sugary pink rose color on her lips, her dress was white and black with a ribbon around her waist accentuating it nicely and despite the fact that the dress seemed rather old it suited her quite nicely.

It was her, the same Elizabeth that Jacob met at the party a couple of weeks back, there was no doubt about it but...what is she doing here?

He had searched for her all over Rapture and asked everybody, but it seemed as if she was just as mysterious as Cinderella had come and left the ball before midnight without leaving a single trace of her existence.

"Elizabeth" said Jacob again, trying to shake the shock he had on, but just before he did there was a strong wind, blew the drawing Elizabeth made out of her hand.

"Hey! Stop!" she said as she ran after the drawing, chasing it through the cobble stone streets of Paris,

"Elizabeth, stop!" yelled Jacob as he ran after her, trying to chase her down.

As he chased her the wind grew stronger, the environment around him...it changed..

The cheery shops of the Parisian streets began to warp, turning to broken down or burning shops, the sky grew ominous and dark, the wind carried ashes and paper and the people...they were warping...turning into splicers.

"ELIZABETH! STOP! ITS NOT WORTH IT!" yelled Jacob as dread began to settle in as he chased her up and down streets, through the alleys and over bridges, Elizabeth payed no mind to him or her surroundings, her full attention and interest was getting that drawing as she ran faster.

Taking another turn into an alley Jacob slow down seeing Elizabeth at the end of the alley, she was still, but not only her but also Rapture.

The buildings shook as there were explosions inside of them..how was this possible? whats going on!?

"Elizabeth?" asked Jacob softly as he walked the alley, which seemed more like one of the many hallways of rapture.

As he got closer he noticed Elizabeth was not alone, there was another person at the end of the hallway.

Then all of a sudden there was this sound of a sick crack, the man hit Elizabeth on top of her head with a hard wrench, she fell to the ground like a limp doll.

"ELIZABETH!" yelled Jacob as he began to ran towards her, the man hit her again despite the fact that she was already down,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Jacob as he ran faster trying to reach Elizabeth, the hallway seemed to stretch on and on forever, never allowing him to reach Elizabeth, to try and save her.

Everything went black...

"Elizabeth..."sob"...I am sorry..."

**_To be continued..._**

**_Authors note: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, please stay tuned for the next one. I also would like to thank my friend Wacky06 for making the cover of Rapture infinite. The cover is how Jacob actually look like without his Big brother armor on._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Hey everybody, Hope you all enjoy this new chapter, please read and enjoy it. Please remember to review when done._**

**_I don't own anything, only the plotline and occ's, the picture of the story was made for me by a fellow artist._**

* * *

**_Rapture, time: unknown:  
_**

_"Drip"  
"Drip"  
"Drip"_

The sound of water seemed to penetrate Jacob's ear, it was agonizing to hear ever time a drop made contact with the ground. As he began to regain consciousness he heard something else...a murmur.

"What IS THAT?!" said a harsh raspy voice, like it swallowed an urchin,

"I don't know" said another one in what seemed like a hiss like voice, then Jacob felt like he was being poked with something, maybe a pipe or a wrench.

"It looks kinda like them big daddies...but smells like Adam like the brats they escort" it said,

"Don't poke it, you will-",

Jacob turned and looked only to jump up to his feet when he found himself starring face to face with two splicers, one of them being a thugish splicers as one carried a bloody wrench and the other had a crowbar.

"Its awake!" Yelped the one with the crowbar, jumping back startled as the light in Jacob's helmet turned from a green to a dangerous red.

Both splicers might not know what Jacob was, but they did know by experience that anything that had a light that was red spelled trouble for them.

Reacting quicker than both of them did Jacob stabbed and slashed the one on the left before impaling the last on in the chest with his harvester, killing them both quickly and effectively.

Holding back some curse words Jacob looked around in shock at the state of the room where he was.

It seemed to have once been a large shopping area, but right now it was hard to tell what exactly was for it was broken down, there was water leaking everywhere from the faulty pipes, the lights were broken giving the place a rather dark and spooky look.

How? How was this possible?! Rapture had been rebuilt, the splicer threat eliminated..this had to be a nightmare...yes...a nightmare.

Hitting himself on top his helmet he cringed as the sound echoed through his helmet.

"Okay...I am not dreaming..." Said Jacob slowly as the realization sank in, if he was not dreaming then...what happened? Where was he? Was he in some sort of dimension or something like in the twilight zone?

He wracked his mind trying to find the answers he seek, but found nothing, he remember Rapture was fine...he and his friends rebuilt it...but then why was it like it? How did it even got like this? He didn't know or remember.

"You don't remember" he heard,

"Who said that!?" growled Jacob turning around, the light inside his helmet turning from yellow to red again as he looked around, holding out his harvester in a menacing way.

"Surprise you? well I was expecting that, a simple hello would have been nice" said the voice again as his radio had sparked to life.

That voice...no..it couldn't be...

"Sophie?" asked Jacob in awe, he couldn't believe he was hearing the voice of his twin whom lives in the surface,

"You were always soo good at guessing" said Sophie praising him before saying "Come on, you have to get moving, there is a lot to do in Rapture and not enough time",

"Wait, how is it possible? Where are you? Whats going on?" asked Jacob even more confused,

"You will find out soon enough" said Sophie mysteriously before the communication ended.

Looking around Sophie was right about one thing, standing still in this Rapture would make him an easy target, so turning around he began to make his way out of the supposed shopping area.

There was a lot of damage, the ceiling was slightly cracked, debris was everywhere, columns were destroyed and scattered everywhere along with other things making this place like an obstacle course of sorts.

Crawling under or jumping over obstacles Jacob slowly made his way around to an airlock on the bottom floor.

Pulling the handle down Jacob started the opening cycle before saying "How is this possible Sophie? Rapture was fine and you...how are you even here?",

"The answer will come in time and the question here is not whether I am here or not..but how are you feeling? feeling anything different?" said Sophie.

Jacob paused for a minute, not saying anything, touching his arm he said "I feel...okay...but something is not right, my mind, its all a big jumble, like a puzzle which I can't seem to put together..the splicers...i could have seen them coming...but..I didn't...something is blocking my ability to predict the future.. And your not here..I know your not here...your just some form of delusion in my mind",

"It depends, all I can say is that you know what your supposed to do so trust yourself, like you always did" said Sophie,

"How can I? again I don't know what is going on or how I got here and why?" said Jacob,

"The who, what and why will be answered eventually, I suggest you get your priorities straight, now where would you go in a place like this?" said Sophie,

"I don't know...maybe..I think I would try to find a bathyingsphere and try to access other areas of Rapture, see what I can find" said Jacob as the cycle ended and the door opened.

"Good luck" said Sophie as the radio turned off as Jacob entered the room.

It seemed to be a large ballroom of sorts, maybe it was used to hold parties or something as it seemed to be decorated for an extravagant event.

Tables were layer out with all sorts of fancy goods, such as whine, champagne and fruit, it was all putrified now but you could see that once it would have held a fancy party, there were tattered curtains hung around and a rather ripped banner that said "Happy new year 1959"

That date Jacob knew all too well, it was the beginning of the end for Rapture, it was the year when the riots started, splicers took over rapture and eventually the suppose to be utopia turned into a hell hole.

"Seems the theory of being in the twilight zone is turning into a fact" muttered Jacob, it had become very obvoius that somehow he either traveled back in time or he got into a dimension where Rapture was abandoned or aoemthing like that, before continuing to walk through the broken place of Rapture hoping to either find a bathyingsphere station or at least something that can pin point where he is.

Walking over to what seemed like an exit he pushed away some of the debry before walking out into a hallway and up some steps.

Careful to keep quiet he kept an eye open for potential splicer threat or ambush for he knew splicers that attack alone are quite rare especially in such a large, dark and rather desolate area such as this.

Hearing some foot steps Jacob quickly but quietly ran over into a store and duck behind the counter.

"Well I am telling ya Charlie, I know what I saw" said somebody, splicer, he was close to the store,

"No ya don't you big stupid clog, you Ray was so drunk that you hallucinated" said 'Charlie',

"I ain't drunk and I know I saw and IT said that something mighty fishy is on in Rapture" said 'Ray',

"Ya right, the last time you's said that there was a hole with another world" said 'Charlie' "you crazier than I am",

"CALL ME CRAZY AGAIN AND I SWARE ON MY DEAR MOMMIES GRAVE THAT I WILL HIT YOU SO HAR YOU'RE HEAD WILL SPIN" 'Ray' threatened loudly,

"You don't threat me" yelled 'Charlie' before they began to fight, then there were foot steps as one of them ran away while the other was in for a chase,

"Come back here you coward!" yelled one of them, soon everything was quiet again.

"That was close" though Jacob as he got out from behind the counter,

"I don't get it Jacob, your twice as strong yet you choose to hide" said Sophie,

"I learned a long time ago to pick my battles...those two were not worth blowing my cover or wasting my energy" said Jacob as he looked around the broken store.

It could have been a music store, there was an old broken piano, broken instruments everywhere, some records thrown around the floor along with music sheet, the walls had some crooked or rather ripped.

His eyes narrowed down a bit as he stared at one of the posters, it had two people in it, one was a man dressed finely signing in one of the old microphones, but he mattered little as Jacob was paying attention to the woman, "Songbird" as the poster had said the woman was, she has long dark brown hair...her face...her eyes..there was something extremely familiar about it.

Then there was a flash...the woman...she was laying on the ground looking at him..

"Gha" hissed Jacob as the flash left his mind,

"Whats wrong?" Asked Sophie,

"My ability..its activating again...I can see the future or at least a piece of it.. I saw that woman" said Jacob,

"Are you sure that was your future?" Asked Sophie seriously,

"Do you doubt me?" Said Jacob,

"no, but there is a big difference between seeing your future and seeing what your supposed to do" answered Sophie cryptically.

Rolling his eyes at his sisters comment Jacob slowly left the store and walked back into the hallway where in a shirt walk he found a directory.

"Okay...lets see where we are" muttered Jacob quietly as he used the light in his helmet to get a better view.

He was in this place called High street, ya he remembered that, it used to be where all the rich citizens in Rapture would do their shopping and mingle before the first splicer attack, in his time or dimension it was remodeled to be a market...because they needed extra space to grow stuff in Arcadia, seriously feeding his people was a mayor priority to him.

"I am over here...the bathyngsphere station is over there...shit..forgot those things have a dna lock or code in this time" muttered Jacob as he stepped back, it was time to think of a plan b.

"Maybe I can swim over to other buildings, provided that there is nothing out there to blow me to bits" muttered Jacob before jumping as he heard a sound...music.

Normally in this time and place Jacob wouldn't have followed the music..he would have stayed as far away for most of the time noise meant either an ambush or a trap, but this time curiosity was getting the better of him as he decided followed it.

The sound came from a restaurant or bar called Le Temps Perdu...it meant the lost time if Jacobs French was any good.

Slowly entering he slowed down his foot steps, being as quiet as possible as he heard talking,

"Fatalist, thats what you are" said a man's voice,

"I am a physics, can you blame me for being rational" a womans voice answered,

"No, your a fatalist, every time you see something you see death and tragedy" said the mans voice,

"what about you? You always see bright suns and rainbows when you know life is not always like that, beside so far I have been right, what starts with tragedy ends with tragedy" said the womans.

Getting closer Jacob peeked from behind a pillar to see who those people were, much to his shock they were two ordinary people or maybe they were splicers but they haven't used enough Adam for their bodies to wrap and change.

They both looked like twins of sorts, they had the same orangy red hair, same freckles, same blue eyes, even their clothing was similar with their cream color suit tops, brown pants and skirt, she wore a belt to accentuate her waist and white gloves while he wore a cream color fedora hat.

"You know its not polite to stare, didn't your mum taught you that?" the woman said as she interrupted Jacob's thoughts about the odd pair,

"how could she spot me?" Though Jacob, he was well hidden...wasn't he?

"Again its not polite to stare...much less lurk on doorways, people might mistake you for a stalker" said the woman,

"Come on Rosalind, he has a lot of questions in mind...plus his experiences tells him we could be enemies" said the man to the woman whose name was Rosalind,

"Your right Robert, but we have a lot to do and if he cooperates we will be on our way" said Rosalind,

"What are you two talking about?" Jacob finally asked as he came out of his hiding spot, facing the two twins.

Both Rosalind and Robert laughed a bit before Robert said "Its not what we want",

"But at the same time it is" Said Rosalind,

"We help you" began Robert,

"By you helping us" Rosalind finished,

"I don't follow" said Jacob crossing his arms,

the pair said nothing at first before "The girl is your way back home" said Robert as he took out a small cigaret box from the pocket of his suit and pushed it over to Jacob.

Tacking it Jacob opened it, inside were several small pics, one was of a vita-chamber, another was of some kind of device and the last was of a girl...Elizabeth...wait a sec..the flash he got from the future...was it something that he was supposed to do...what they were supposed to do?

"Okay, I see but how will she-" Jacob looked up and grew quiet, the twins...they vanished...that's not possible...maybe they teleported out or something, ya that's logical.

"I was not done asking questions" muttered Jacob, wisely deciding to ask questions later as he looked again at the small cigaret case, taking the pic of the strange device he looked and turned the picture, looking at the back, a message.

"Fontaines Department store, Silver Fin restaurant, input 56, 27, 29, 43",

"Looks like that is where I am headed" though Jacob as he turned and left, he needed to find an airlock to take him outside of Rapture.

**_To be continued.._**

**_Author's note: What do the Lutece twins want to do this time? Humm we shall see, so please remember to review and stay tuned for the next chapter._**


End file.
